La familia de Ianto
by eminahinata
Summary: El acusaría a sus primos con Danno y no le importaría las consecuencias. Pre-cuela de Costellano y Torchwood. Slash. Crossover.


**Titulo:** La familia de Ianto

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom(s):** Hawaii Five-0/Torchwood

**Palabras:** 1,153

**Pareja(s):** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams; Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

**Advertencia:** Slash, crossover

**Disclaimer:** Todas las series y personajes mencionados son propiedad y creación de sus respectivos guionistas y demás. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Sólo por la pura diversión. Si fueran mías las serie, ¡oh!, créanme… serian el sueño de cualquier fangirl. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** El acusaría a sus primos con Danno y no le importaría las consecuencias. Pre-cuela de Costellano y Torchwood. Slash. Crossover.

**Notas ****de ****Autor:** ¡Hola! La verdad, no sé de donde salió esto, sólo llego la inspiración y listo. Este fic es una Pre-cuela de mis anteriores fics: _**Costellano**_ y _**Torchwood**_, espero que les guste. Me encantan estos primos que fueron inspirados en mis amigos, jaja. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

.

**La familia de Ianto**

By: eminahinata

.

Era un día más en la fría ciudad de Cardiff cuando Ianto entro a la base, un grupo de bolsas en sus manos blancas. Suspiro y pronto bajo por las escaleras hasta la puerta, que se abrió con un estruendo para darle paso al aérea central del Hub. Camino hasta la pequeña concina y dejo caer suavemente las bolsas de plástico sobre la superficie más cercana, quitándose el abrigo negro y preparando la máquina de café para una nueva ronda. Se le hacía extraño que ningún sonido rodeara el lugar, seguro y sus compañeros salieron por algún problema con la grieta. Bueno, mejor para él. Tendría tiempo para terminar de organizar la nueva pila de carpetas sin molestias.

Camino por el pasillo para poder bajar a los archivos, cuando algo lo detuvo. Dio media vuelta, ese sentimiento de inquietud haciendo estragos en su estómago, y pronto se encontró en la puerta de la sala de reuniones, donde sus compañeros se encontraban atados y amordazados a las sillas. Parpadeo, viendo directamente a cada uno de sus compañeros. Parpadeo, volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro, creyendo que tal vez, por extraño (aunque ni tanto), paso por una pequeña brecha que lo llevo a una dimensión paralela. Parpadeo, regresando sus ojos zafiros a las cuatro figuras que se encontraban de pie, vestidos con traje y gabardinas oscuras, que lo veían con una sonrisa. Parpadeo, incrédulo.

-Pero, ¿qué…? –dijo, volviendo a ver a sus compañeros que intentaban hacer gestos con su cabeza, y regresar la vista a las figuras que se encontraban inspeccionando curiosos la habitación-. Elie, Fernando, Virgilio. Rodrigo –saludo.

-Hola Yanni –respondieron a coro los cuatro hombres.

-Eh… -vio a cada uno, cuando noto cierta anomalía-. ¿Dónde está Anto? –se cruzo de brazos, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, dijo algo de las bóvedas o yo que sé –se encogió de hombros Elie-. No preste mucha atención –el galés lo vio con una expresión alterada antes de salir corriendo a la dirección.

Cinco minutos más tarde Ianto regresaba con el rubio, Anto, quien tenía una expresión de desilusión es su atractivo rostro.

-Oh, Yanni, yo quería seguir viendo –sollozo el hombro, viendo con ojos de cachorro al más joven. Este se cruzo de brazos y le vio serio, muy serio-. Está bien, bien. Yo sabía que si pasabas mucho tiempo con Danno, se te pegarían todas sus expresiones. ¡Es la misma! –dijo, volteando su cabeza ofendido. Los otros cuatro rieron suavemente.

-Sí, bueno –volteo a ver a los invasores-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y, además, ¿cómo saben de este lugar y cómo entraron? –los hombres sonrieron ampliamente en respuesta.

-Oh, bueno, la primera pregunta: ¿es que acaso no podemos venir a verte? No nos visitas y, ya sabes, te echamos de menos _cuginetta_ –sonrió Fernando.

-¿Cómo sabemos de este lugar? Fácil, pero no te lo diremos porque te enojarías con nosotros –Ianto los vio por un momento, desconfiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso cosieron microchips de seguimiento en mis corbatas? –el silencio invadió el lugar y Owen por un momento juro que el sonido de grillos se escucho al fondo-. Oh, por favor, no lo puedo creer –gimió Ianto, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para esconder la vergüenza bajo estas.

-¿Qué? Aparte fue idea de tu hermana, no nuestra –se encogió de hombros Rodrigo.

-¿Ah? ¿Me dices que Rhiannon sabe de esto? –los cinco hombres asintieron-. Mátenme, por favor, mátenme –pidió al cielo. Los hombres parpadearon-. Está bien, luego hablare con Rhi, ahora: ¿Cómo entraron? -.

-Fue algo difícil –contesto Elie-. Entrar al programa de seguridad fue lo más complicado. Hay que felicitar al diseñador, muy bueno –Toshiko se ruborizo en su asiento-. Pero lo demás fue más sencillos –rio.

-Ya sabes, Yanni, para un grupo que se encarga de mantener a la Tierra protegida de fuerzas extraterrestres no dan mucha pelea –se sentó en la silla que sobraba Virgilio, viendo con burla a cierto inmortal-. Especialmente a uno que es inmortal y todo eso –todo el grupo de Torchwood volteo a verlo.

-¿Cómo sabes…? No, espera. No quiero saber –negó con la cabeza Ianto, ya muy estresado.

-Sí bien Harkness, si quieres pasar discreto por estos lugares no deberías dejar registro de tus huellas –señalo Virgilio-. Es muy fácil seguirte –el Capitán parpadeo. ¿Era tan malo en eso? Owen, Tosh y Gwen suspiraron a sabiendas.

-¿Entonces…? –hizo un gesto con la mano Ianto, pidiéndoles que continuaran.

-Ah, sí. Tu hermana tiene la sospecha que sales con alguien –dijo Rodrigo-. Así que venimos a ver quién era –volteo hacia el Capitán, que por algún motivo contuvo un escalofrió. Esto no auguraba nada bueno para él, estaba seguro de ello. Ianto sonrió nerviosamente a sus primos, que no despegaban sus miradas de Jack-. Hicimos nuestra investigación y descubrimos que sales con _este_ hombre –señalo.

-Ah, jeje… –río torpemente el galés-. Yo, bueno, no precisamente salimos… ah, creo –susurro. Jack lo vio un poco herido.

Cinco miradas frías se posaron en el confundido Capitán. Ianto trago saliva en seco.

-Ehh, ¿chicos? -.

-¿Por qué no vamos a caminara un rato, Yanni? –sonrió Elie.

Una hora más tarde los primos Costellano bebían unas humeantes tazas de café, luego de que interrogaran a Jack bajo una lámpara mientras Elie se llevaba a Ianto lejos, bajo las protestas de este, y lo lanzaran al lago más cercano atado a la silla y con piedras en su bolsillo. Una hora más tarde luego de escuchar gritar a Ianto en diferentes idiomas sobre la cortesía y que no deben lanzar a los jefes de uno al lago. Una hora más tarde que el grupo de Torchwood Tres aun se encontraban sorprendidos y atados y amordazados queriendo tomar café. Jack inconsciente en su silla.

-Entonces, nos veremos para la cena familiar el próximo mes –dijo Rodrigo, abrazando a Ianto, quien asintió en respuesta.

-Está bien –sonrió-. ¿Y adonde irán ahora? –los cinco hombres torcieron una sonrisa.

-Le haremos una visita a cierto Comandante –dijo con voz de ultratumba Anto. El galés suspiro, viendo como sus primos partían de la base.

-Hum, creo que debería advertirle a Danno… -lo medito-. No, mejor no –sonrió.

Cinco minutos más tarde Owen, Tosh y Gwen, escapados de su silla, veían con los brazos cruzados a Ianto, quien colocaba tiernamente una manta sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del inmortal.

-¿Ianto…? –pregunto Toshiko.

-Son mis primos –suspiro el de ojos zafiro-. Ellos siempre han sido así –los vio con un sonrojo-. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo –sonrió nervioso.

Gwen asintió.

Está bien, la familia de Ianto era peligrosa.

Owen se prometió no hacer enojar a TeaBoy por su propia seguridad y Toshiko se vio un poco incomoda. Jack opto en ese momento despertar y ver a su alrededor confundido. Vio a su amante.

-¿Ianto? –pidió con grandes ojos. Jones suspiro.

El acusaría a sus primos con Danno y no le importaría las consecuencias.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p>

**Traducciones italiano-español: **

_Cuginetta:_ Primo pequeño


End file.
